


⚜ Skull is Pitch Black

by Memorylane (Silvermags)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blank Slate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Memorylane
Summary: Happy Halloween, Everybody!





	⚜ Skull is Pitch Black

Skull woke in the middle of the night.  He stared at the ceiling for a moment, unsure what had woken him.  Some strange instinct had him rising from his bed, not bothering to change his clothes or fix his hair.  He ghosted through the hallways, silent as the grave, wandering aimlessly from one hallway to the next.

 

Through the window he caught a glimpse of the full moon, and he stopped for a moment to stare.  It was unusually large and bright tonight, and for a moment, he was entranced.  Then a stray moonbeam lanced his eyes like a spear, and he drew back with a hiss.  He withdrew into the deep shadows cast by the curtains, seething.

 

Overhead there came a strange sound, like the whisper of silk or the chiming of bells, and he looked up.  A stream of glowing golden dust traced patterns through the air, twisting through the halls of the mansion and into the room at the end of the hallway.  Sand, Skull realized, though he couldn't say how he knew.  It was sand.  And it was in Yuni's room! 

 

He raced for the door, bursting into find the five-year-old Yuni smiling in her sleep as the sand formed the image of dancing fairies over her head.  Skull breathed a momentary sigh of relief that it didn't seem to be hurting her, then took a closer look.  The sand seemed almost... familiar.  He stared at it quizzically for a moment, then a wave of rage stole his breath away.  The sand... he _hated_ it.  Angrily he reached out to bat it away.

 

The sand blackened where he touched it.  His eyes widened, then a cruel smile stole over his face.  He plunged both hands in and the sand, stained black as night, began to swirl around him.  The darkness stained his hair, his clothing, and he threw his head back in ecstasy, not noticing or just not caring that little Yuni's smile had turned to a grimace of fear as she began to toss and turn and whimper, never waking.

 

As the last of the sand went black, the being who had once been Skull opened his no longer purple eyes.  The sand pulled away from him to swirl and coalesce into the shape of a skeletal black horse trailing sand from its mane, tail and hooves.  The creature turned its golden eyes upon it's maker.  The man gave a predatory grin as he ran his hand down the creature's neck.

 

"What a pretty little nightmare," he whispered.  Whirling, he made his way over to the window, growing taller and more angular with every step, teeth sharpening to points.  The dark horse followed at his footsteps as he flung open the curtains to reveal the full moon gazing down at him.

 

The being gazed back, and a moment later, began to laugh.  His laughter echoed through the whole house, the whole city, the whole country, the whole world.  A shiver ran down every spine as he whispered two words.

"I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Come Little Children" on repeat while I wrote this and I think it shows. Also, don't ask me how Pitch lost his powers or became human or why he's getting them back now, because I don't know.
> 
> ⚜ _Memorylane (Silvermags) | Rise of the Guardians_
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⌢ o ⌢  
>  (/( ł )\\)  
>  (V  
>  \\\\\ ) ///  
>  GARDEN GNOMES  
>  “Every flower is a soul blooming”


End file.
